Let You Go And Try To Love Him
by HunHan SeRaXi
Summary: Hal tersulit dalam hidupku adalah merelakanmu pergi, aku bahkan masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Ketika kita dipertemukan kembali, bodohnya aku malah jatuh cinta pada perusak hidupku sendiri. Shixun-Luhan/ Sehun-Luhan. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**Let You Go And Try To Love Him**

 **.**

 **HunHan SeRaXi Present**

 **.**

 **Cast: Shixun-Luhan**

 **.**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **M**

 **.**

 ** _Hal tersulit dalam hidupku adalah merelakanmu pergi, aku bahkan masih mencintaimu sampai saat ini. Ketika kita dipertemukan kembali, bodohnya aku malah jatuh cinta pada perusak hidupku sendiri._**

.

 **Sebelum kalian baca ini, tolong dibayangkan sosok Shixun disini adalah Sehun yang masih kerempeng ala-ala jaman Mama :v**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Hasil ujiannya sudah keluar!"

Teriakan salah seorang murid berhasil merebut seluruh atensi teman-teman sekelasku. Mereka yang tadinya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing kini mulai berhamburan keluar. Bangku dekat jendela urutan kedua dari depan, itu adalah tempat duduk dua orang laki-laki yang sudah bersahabat –atau bahkan lebih dari itu. Aku dan Shixun, sahabat karib sejak masih dibangku taman kanak-kanak.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat hasilnya?"

Aku memandangi Shixun yang fokus menatap lembaran kertas, sepertinya soal ujian kemarin.

Shixun mendongak, dia balas menatap kearahku "Aku sungguh bingung bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal ini, kau bisa membantuku, Lu?"

Aku tertawa. Shixun pasti bercanda! Dia itu terlahir dengan otak jenius, diatas IQ orang normal. Soal apapun yang dihadapankannya, Shixun selalu bisa menjawabnya. Dan apa-apaan tadi, ia memintaku membantunya untuk menjawab. Memang sepele, tapi ini tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Soal apa sih? Kau pasti bercanda ya, kan?" Aku memicing kearah Shixun

"Serius, Luhan. Tolong kerjakan itu, kumohon..." pintanya memelas

Aku menarik lembaran itu dan mengamatinya. Sungguh aku terkejut bukan main, yang Shixun bingungkan adalah sebuah soal fisika tingkat SMP. Ini sangat mudah sekali bagiku, apalagi Shixun. Aku sudah tahu Shixun pasti mengerjaiku, mungkin disana terselip _'kode'_ yang tidak kuketahui. Dan ketika aku salah, Shixun pasti menertawaiku. Tapi aku mencoba percaya diri, tetap kukerjakan soal itu sesuai prosedur rumus. Menghitung kecepatan gravitasi benda dari ketinggian sekian, sungguh mudah sekali. Apalagi kami sudah memasuki jenjang bangku SMA tingkat 11. Dan sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas 12.

Disamping, Shixun mengulum senyum. Soal seperti itu bagaikan partikel terkecil dari suatu susunan. Sangat mendasar sekali.

"Apa yang sulit? Hasilnya 520, kau hanya perlu mengalikan kemudian membaginya!" Aku menggerutu seusai mengerjakan soal itu

"Ya, hasilnya memang 520" Shixun menyahut pelan

"Lalu kena—"

Aku tergagap, tiba-tiba saja pipiku dijalari rona merah. Sudah kuduga, Shixun pasti berniat menyelipkan kode untukku.

"520, * _wu er ling_ " _(it means 'I Love You' in Chinese)_

Aku membuang muka, Shixun tersenyum miring. Padahal dia sering menggombaliku, tapi rasanya berbeda jika seperti ini. Maklum, pacaran dengan anak jenius itu beda!

"Sudahlah, aku penasaran dengan nilaiku"

Kutarik lengan Shixun, seperti biasa. Dia selalu ogah-ogahan. Tanpa perlu berdo'a memohon nilai yang bagus, Shixun pasti selalu menduduki ranking pertama. Tidak, dia selalu diurutan pertama. Bukan dua ataupun tiga. Tidak sepertiku, aku selalu dibawah Shixun. Sebenarnya aku terlahir dengan kapasitas otak biasa seperti orang kebanyakan, tapi berteman dengan Shixun membuatku selalu berada diposisi dua atau tiga. Intinya aku tertular sedikit kepintarannya.

Kami menerobos beberapa anak yang masih asik memandangi peringkatnya, sampailah kami didepan mading. Mataku membola, hampir keluar dari kelopaknya. Lagi-lagi ini tidak dapat dipercaya! Aku berada diposisi paling atas sedangkan Shixun berada diposisi kedua.

Aku berbalik, menatap Shixun yang menampakkan raut bodoh didepanku. Aku menahan marah "Kau pasti sengaja, kan?"

Lucu memang, aku marah karena mendapat peringkat satu. Tapi Shixun adalah anak jenius, apa kata semua orang jika aku menduduki tahta peringkat tertinggi sedangkan si peringkat kedua adalah penguasa selama 3 dekade ini. Tidak mungkin!

"Kenapa kau marah begitu? Seharusnya kau berjingkrak heboh bisa mengalahkanku" balasnya tenang, tidak terbebani sedikitpun

Tanganku mengepal kuat, tanpa bisa kukontrol. Aku membentak marah padanya "Kau pikir aku senang? Aku tidak pantas!"

Aku berjalan cepat, meninggalkannya. Shixun mengejarku sampai ke kelas, aku sudah bersiap menggendong tas ku untuk beranjak pulang. Ini memang sudah sore, jam pulang sekolah di China sungguh ekstrem. Tak kupedulikan Shixun yang mengejarku, namun akhirnya tanganku dicekal. Lalu aku berhenti untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membuatmu senang. Sebenarnya ini kejutan untukmu" Shixun menunduk, mencengkram tanganku kuat yang sialnya terasa hangat hingga menjalar keseluruh tubuh.

"Tidak mempan untukku, yang kau lakukan sia-sia! Sama saja kau membohongi dirimu sendiri" aku menimpali, dengan nada sedikit lembut.

...

Shixun adalah anak jenius. Seharusnya ia mengikuti sekolah akselerasi, bukan sekolah umum sepertiku. Tapi persahabatan kami membuat Shixun menolak keinginan ayahnya, yang diingankan ayahnya memang benar, ia bersekolah disini hanya akan membuat anak-anak lain minder, sudah banyak anak yang berusaha mengalahkan Shixun namun usaha mereka selalu gagal walaupun belajar mati-matian dari pagi sampai malam. Bahkan guru-guru disini dibuat jengkel karena kepintarannya, seolah-olah jika guru dihadapkan dengannya maka guru bukanlah apa-apa.

Pernah suatu hari aku bertanya kenapa dia memaksa ingin selalu mengikutiku, dan dia menjawab "Jika aku sekolah akselerasi dan lulus dari universitas dengan usia yang bahkan belum mencapai 20 tahun. Lalu aku mendapatkan pekerjaan dan menikah muda, itu tidak menyenangkan! Aku ingin lebih menikmati masa sekolahku seperti anak lain. Kenapa? Karena jika aku sudah mendapat gaji sendiri, maka ayahku tidak akan mau lagi membiayai seluruh kebutuhanku"

Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata. Shixun benar, masa sekolah adalah masa paling indah. Dimana aku tidak perlu memikirkan biaya hidup sehari-hari yang sialnya semakin tahun semakin naik. Tugasku saat remaja hanyalah belajar, dan ketika aku berprestasi itu cukup membuat orangtuaku bangga. Hidup pelajar sesimple itu, berbeda jika sudah masuk ke jenjang dewasa yang sudah bekerja.

"Shixun, kau tidak mengerti. Aku bahkan menumpang tinggal di apartemenmu, kadang sesekali orangtuamu memberikan aku uang saku tambahan. Mereka mendaftarkanku dalam bimbingan belajar yang sama denganmu, dan itu tarif pertahunnya mahal! Kalau mereka tahu kau diperingkat kedua—"

" _Ssstt..._ ini kemauanku juga, Lu"

"Tapi aku merasa tidak seharusnya, kau dan keluargamu sangat baik padaku" aku menundukkan kepala, kalaupun selama 6 dekade dia terus memimpin, aku tidak masalah dan tidak akan pernah iri padanya. Itu memang sudah menjadi miliknya, sebuah peringkat 1 yang kusebut tahta.

" _Hahh..._ aku bingung cara memberimu kejutan, ternyata kau malah marah padaku" Shixun mengembuskan napas

"Jadi, sebagai permintaan maafku sekaligus merayakan keberhasilanmu. Bagaimana kalau kita makan besar dan aku yang traktir?"

"Deal"

Shixun tersenyum menang. Hanya dengan tawaran ini sudah membuatku melunak lagi dan bersemangat. Satu hal, Shixun itu terlahir dari keluarga kaya. Ayahnya seorang pejabat, sedangkan aku bahkan tak tahu ayahku siapa. Aku dibesarkan oleh kakek dan nenekku yang bekerja sebagai petani. Sangat berbeda jauh.

"Ehh tapi sebelum itu kita mampir ke Pura dulu ya?" ujar Shixun

"Ya!" sahutku sambil menggamit lengannya

...

Sedikit informasi, sebenarnya aku dan Shixun berbeda agama. Shixun beragama Hindu, dia pengikut Wisnu yang taat. Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, ia selalu menyempatkan diri ke Pura untuk beribadat. Aku menghormatinya, terkadang aku kagum dengan ketaatannya. Mungkin inilah kenapa Dewa Wisnu memberkatinya dengan otak yang jenius.

Aku menunggunya, sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Shixun yang tengah melakukan pemujaan. Kualihkan bosan dengan memenuhi skor game diponselku, aku tidak sadar hingga lupa waktu. Shixun tiba-tiba duduk disampingku sambil menatapku yang tengah serius.

"Kau cantik saat sedang fokus" pujinya lagi

Aku mendengus, menghentikan permainan gameku. Kami berdua berdiri untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. "Kau tidak lupa dengan janjimu, kan?"

"Kapan kau pernah mendapatiku lupa?" timpalnya, lagi-lagi aku mendengus. Shixun selalu benar!

Kami hendak melangkah, namun didepan kami seorang pendeta hindu lewat. Otomatis aku melepaskan tanganku yang melingkar dipergelangan Shixun dan menyentuh kaki sang pendeta memberi salam. Pria berumur itu tersenyum pada kami, sepertinya sudah hapal kebiasaan kami yang datang kemari setiap hari.

"Bagus, kau datang lagi" Pendeta itu menyentuh pucuk kepala Shixun

"Ya, tolong berkati kami berdua" Shixun membalas

"Pak pendeta, kata Shixun kau orang yang suci. Biasanya orang-orang seperti itu bisa melihat masa depan, katakan bagaimana masa depan kami nanti"

Pandangan Shixun menajam kearahku, dia berbisik _'itu tidak pantas, Luhan!'_ dan aku menyadari kelancanganku. Aku mengulum bibir, seharusnya aku diam saja dan menghormatinya.

Tapi yang membuat kami berdua khawatir, pendeta itu diam saja. Apakah beliau tersinggung? Aku sudah merapalkan kata maaf tapi pandangan pendeta itu kosong. Dan anehnya kami malah terus menunggu pendeta itu merespon.

Luhan memang hanya asal berceletuk, tapi seusai mengucapkan itu. Tiba-tiba si Pendeta mendapati sebuah bayangan hasil potongan kejadian yang tragis. Tidak begitu jelas, namun ia bisa mendengar jeritan pilu yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi. Dia sendiri bergidik, kasihan melihatnya.

 _'Luhan, ini enak kan?'_

 _'Luhan, satu kekuranganku. Aku tidak berdaya jika berpisah denganmu'_

 _'Aku mencintaimu Shixun Akhhhh...!'_

 _'Tidaaaaakk! Jangan tinggalkan aku...!'_

 _'Kau tidak bisa begini! Seharusnya aku saja hikss hikss... aku tak sanggup berpisah darimu'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Pak pendeta, kau baik-baik saja?" Shixun bertanya khawatir, namun akhirnya ia lega si pendeta meresponnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja" sahut si pendeta, ia tersenyum sangat manis pada Shixun dan bedo'a pada Dewa dalam hati untuk keselamatannya. Semoga itu tadi bukan apa-apa.

"Maafkan dia, dia—"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. _Ohh,_ hati-hati dijalan" sahut si pendeta, memotong ucapan Shixun

"Kalau begitu kami permisi"

Kami berjalan mendahului. Dalam perjalanan, kita hanya saling diam. Merutuki kejadian tadi. Shixun pasti merasa tak enak hati pada Pendeta tadi, aku-pun juga. Namun aku dibuat terkesiap ketika jaket kebesaran Shixun dipakaikan ketubuhku, aku merasa hangat. Ia juga menyatukan jemari kami, rasanya semakin hangat hingga pipiku memerah.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Shixun memecah keheningan, aku menoleh kearahnya.

 _CUP_

Shixun benar-benar, dia penuh spontanitas.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku begini" aku cemberut. Kedua kakiku menjinjit, meraih bibir Shixun. Membalas kecupannya.

 _CUP_

"Cepatlah sedikit, aku benar-benar lapar" Shixun menyahut ketus, tapi ia tak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya.

...

Sesuai janjinya, kami makan besar malam ini. Dia memesan banyak makanan khas Cina dan dia yang membayar. Aku hanya diam dan duduk manis menunggu makanannya datang. Beribu ucapan terimakasih kulayangkan padanya, tapi Shixun memberikan kedipan sensual. Aku mendengus, sudah mengerti kemana arah kegiatan kami berakhir.

Aku sebal sehingga berhenti bertatapan dengannya, tidak sengaja aku melihat Kak Yifan disana. Dia senior kami, sebentar lagi dia akan memasuki ranah perkuliahan. pantas saja, laki-laki itu semakin kurus.

"Kak Yifan!" sapaku, dia menoleh dan tersenyum

"Ohh ya, senang bertemu kalian disini" sahutnya ramah

Aku melihat Kak Yifan membawa map berlabel sebuah lembaga, aku penasaran dan bertanya padanya "Yang Kakak bawa itu apa?"

"Oh ini hasil tes sidik jari"

Aku melongo, baru kali ini aku mendengar tes semacam itu "Untuk apa Kak?"

"Ini untuk membantu memberikan solusi jurusan apa yang harus kupilih nanti. Aku benar-benar bingung menentukannya, dan hasil tes nya menunjukkan aku lebih cocok dibidang teknik Industri"

 _"Ahahahhaaaa..."_

Serempak aku dan Yifan memandangi Shixun yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Ada apa ini? Dia tidak kerasukan sesuatu, kan?

"Shixun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku pelan

"Hahaha... ada kotoran diujung matamu"

Buru-buru aku menyentuh paling ujung mataku, berusaha membersihkannya. Aku benar-benar malu.

"Sudah bersih kan?" tanyaku menuntut kearah Shixun

"Ehmm... Luhan, aku pamit dulu ya" Yifan berucap kemudian, lalu ia keluar dari kedai ini.

"Kau itu kenapa sih?" Kutatap Shixun risih, namun setelah Yifan pergi ia mulai buka suara.

"Apa kau percaya tentang tes sidik jari?" Shixun membalik pertanyaan, aku sendiri tidak mampu menjawabnya

" _Hahh..._ orang-orang begitu frustasi memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan uang sampai-sampai membodohi orang lain dengan teori-teori sains"

"Maksudmu?" aku sedikit tertarik pembicaraan kali ini

"Kalau kau ingin tahu bakat dan minatmu, tentukan sedari awal mungkin. Cari tahu dimana passion mu, kau sudah mempelajari berbagai macam ilmu, tariklah kesimpulan di pelajaran apa kau merasa bersemangat. Kemudian carilah jurusan dibidang itu, sejatinya sesimple itu menentukan jurusan yang akan dilakoni"

Aku mengangguk setuju atas pendapatnya, namun kemudian aku juga membantah "Tapi tes sidik jari sudah diteliti dan tidak akan ngawur hasilnya. Kenapa kau meremehkannya? Nyatanya tes itu membantu mereka yang kesulitan menentukan bakatnya. Lagipula sidik jari manusia berbeda dengan yang lain"

"Nah itulah masalahnya, sidik jari manusia berbeda dengan lainnya. Bagaimana bisa hal tersebut dijadikan tolak ukur dalam mengambil suatu tindakan yang mempengaruhi masa depan seseorang? _Hmm..._ dari beberapa responden mengatakan hasil tes tersebut valid dan kini mereka menekuni bidang yang dikatakan tes sidik jari tersebut, sebenarnya itu karena sugesti mereka sendiri hingga akhirnya berada dibidang itu, atau karena mereka memang terlatih walau sebenarnya bakatnya bukan disitu. Intinya orang-orang telah dibutakan oleh teori sains yang sebenarnya ngawur dan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Ini disebut * _Pseudosains_ "

 _(*Ilmu semu atau pseudosains adalah sebuah pengetahuan, metodologi, keyakinan, atau praktik yang diklaim sebagai ilmiah tetapi tidak mengikuti metode ilmiah. Ilmu semu mungkin kelihatan ilmiah, tetapi tidak memenuhi persyaratan metode ilmiah yang dapat diuji dan seringkali berbenturan dengan kesepakatan/konsensus ilmiah yang umum) –wikipedia._

" _Ahhh..._ begitu ya" aku mangut-mangut, terkadang pendapatku selalu kalah darinya

"Aku berpesan padamu supaya jangan sampai tertipu teori sok sains seperti itu, kurangnya pengetahuan masyarakat seringkali membuat bisnis yang dihubung-hubungkan dengan sains selalu laris, sebenarnya masih banyak contoh kasus yang merupakan Pseudosains. Kuharap kau berhati-hati kelak"

"Jadi itu yang kau tertawakan tadi?" aku menarik kesimpulan

"Apa lagi?" sahutnya, menukikkan satu alis.

Makanan yang kami pesan tiba, sejenak pembicaraan kami terhenti. Liurku hampir menetes menatap hidangan didepanku ini, semuanya special. Shixun benar-benar baik hati, dia memesankan Buaoguo, Jiaozi, Mapodoufu, bebek peking dan masih banyak lagi.

"Shixun, kita bahkan hanya berdua. Apa kau—"

"Sudahlah habiskan saja"

Kuteguk ludahku, bahkan Shixun sudah mendahului menyantap sajian didepannya. Aku-pun tak memprotes lagi dan makan dengan lahap, rupanya Shixun benar. Buktinya aku mampu membersihkan seluruh piring ini dari makanan. Apalagi diam-diam ia menghabiskan seluruh daging dalam panci tersebut. Sedangkan aku tak diberi sisa sedikitpun. _Benar-benar..._

"Perutku benar-benar penuh" adunya sambil memegangi perut

Aku juga menggelepar kekenyangan dilantai, rupanya besok bobotku akan naik. Tapi anehnya tubuhku tidak pernah nampak berisi.

"Ayo kita pulang"

Seusai membayar makanan kami, Shixun menggandengku kembali dalam perjalanan pulang. Hari ini kami lewati lagi dengan rasa bahagia luar biasa. Jarang sekali aku menumpahkan air mataku jika berada disisi Shixun, kami sama-sama lelaki dan saling mengerti apa yang kami rasakan. Tidak sulit untuk memahami keinginan masing-masing.

...

Selesai mengetikkan beberapa digit angka, pintu apartemen kami terbuka. Ini adalah tempat tinggalku bersama Shixun sejak kelas 10. Bisa dibilang kami ngekost disini, rumah kami sebenarnya ada di desa. Jauh dari Beijing. Tapi kami mencoba mandiri, hidup jauh dari pantauan orangtua. Sekaligus mencari tantangan baru bersekolah elit di kota.

Bukan itu saja, orientasi seksual kami berubah diawali dengan Shixun terlebih dahulu. Saat kelas 9 SMP dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Sungguh aku bingung, kupikir kita akan terus selamanya menjadi sahabat. Tapi Shixun mengatakan wajahku cantik _–jauh_ dari kata tampan pada umumnya. Dan itu adalah faktor kenapa orientasi seksual Shixun berubah haluan menjadi menyukaiku yang jelas-jelas kita sejenis. Dengan dalih mencari pengalaman disekolah elit, akhirnya kami disewakan apartemen oleh Ayah Shixun.

Kami sangat lega, dengan begini kami dapat berbuat semaunya tanpa takut ketahuan orangtua kami. Berawal dari persahabatan erat berubah menjadi saling mencintai. Kami bahkan tidak berani mengakui bahwa kami gay dan saling jatuh cinta. Orangtua Shixun terlanjur percaya padaku, karena kehadiranku dulu banyak membawa perubahan positif baginya.

"Kekenyangan begini membuat perutku berat dan malas bergerak" runtukku, menyandarkan punggung dengan nyaman di sofa

Shixun juga duduk disampingku, ia menyahut "Kau belum mengantuk, kan? _Please..._ Lu"

Kutoleh dia dan jarak wajah kami sangat dekat. Lagi, ia memohon padaku "Sayang, aku sudah menahan ini selama seminggu. Hari ini ya..."

Aku mengembuskan napas, tapi tetap merapatkan tubuhku padanya. Ia juga memeluk pinggulku sesekali tangan nakalnya menelusup kedalam kemeja sekolahku yang sudah berantakan. Tanganku mengalung dilehernya, kami berbagi ciuman panas. Lidahnya yang panjang serta hidung bangirnya selalu membuatku ketagihan, aku selalu berusaha yang terbaik untuk mengimbanginya.

Satu kancing, dua kancing sampai terlepas semuanya. Shixun melakukannya tanpa pernah kusadari, membuang seonggok kain itu kebawah, menyingkirkan tas sekolah kami, lalu membaringkanku disofa panjang. Ia melepaskan pagutannya lalu mempreteli kancingnya sendiri, menghempaskan kemeja itu kebawah sama seperti milikku. Reseleting celanaku ia tarik sampai kedua kakiku terbebas dari balutan katun tersebut. Juga bokserku, dan kini aku telanjang bulat dimatanya.

Shixun merunduk, mengecupi setiap inderaku. Telingaku, dan bermuara pada tonjolan kecil kesukaannya. Semakin ia mengerjai milikku semakin kubusungkan dadaku, ia gemas sampai melahap daging kecil itu dan aku menikmatinya.

"Shixun pelan-pelan..."

Terkadang ia melewati batas, aku mengingatkannya. Lututnya yang masih terbalut celana terus merangsang penis tegangku, menggesekannya secara lamban. Puas, dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Merangkak naik keatas dan mengunci kedua tanganku diatas kepala. Ia jilati seluruh daerah leherku hingga menjalar ke telinga.

 _"Ah. Ahh.. geli eunghh..."_

Desahanku lolos. Hanya dengan jilatannya saja mampu membuatku menggelinjang seperti ini. Lidahnya juga bermain-main dipusarku, semakin menyapu kebawah dan berakhir pada bagian vitalku. Ia mengecupi milikku yang menegang, juga ikut memberikan rangsangan berupa jilatan. Satu tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisku beraturan. Lidahnya menggelitik areal paha sensitiveku, dia pandai membagi tugas. Tangan satunya lagi menusuk-nusuk lubang anusku, terkadang ia mengemut jarinya sendiri lalu memasukannya pada lubangku. Merangsang agar lebih melonggar sekaligus mencari titik sensitiveku disana.

 _"Ngahhh... ahh... disana"_

Sial! Dia menemukannya. Shixun menyerigai, ia terus menyentuh prostatku bahkan hingga jarinya melengkung disana. Kupejamkan mata erat-erat, sungguh nikmat dan sakit secara bersamaan sampai jemari kakiku mengerut hebat.

Sejanak sang dominan berhenti. Kedua tangannya beralih mencengkram masing-masing pahaku, hidung lancipnya mengendusi area anusku. Aku tersentak geli ketika udara dari napasnya berhembus disekitar kulitku, semakin membuat bulu-bulu romaku meremang. Lagi, dia membuat surprise dengan menerobos anusku menggunakan lidah basahnya.

 _"Cukup akhh... nghhh..."_

Aku tahu, setiap ratapanku tidak pernah dihiraukannya. Cukup dengan tangan dan lidahnya saja, rasanya dia mampu menerbangkanku ke awan. Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapainya, sedikit lagi dan...

 _"Eunghh..."_ satu erangan orgasme keluar dari bibirku.

Mukanya terkena cipratan spermaku, dia agaknya marah. Tapi kemudian aku bangkit, kembali mengalungkan lenganku. Kubersihkan wajahnya dari spermaku dengan cara kujilati sampai sebersih mungkin. Shixun tidak protes dan menikmati serviceku, setelah usai ia kembali membuaiku dalam ciuman kasarnya.

Ia turun lagi kebagian bawah, membalas jasaku dengan menjilati penisku. Sampai sperma yang tercecer di perutku habis tak bersisa. Shixun akhirnya melepas celananya sendiri hingga telanjang sepertiku, ia mempersiapkan penisnya yang semakin hari semakin gemuk itu untuk dimasukkan dalam lubangku. Satu sachet kondom ia robek, dikenakannya pada miliknya, ia posisikan diriku sedikit menyerong. Satu kakiku diangkat dan ia memposisikan miliknya disela apitan kedua kakiku yang telah dilebarkannya. Posisi seperti ini, antara miring dan telentang sedikit membuatku tak nyaman, tapi Shixun selalu membantuku menjaga keseimbangan.

Pelan-pelan, lubangku bagaikan mengisap batang panjang itu sampai tenggelam keseluruhannya. Aku bernapas lega, memberikan sinyal padanya untuk bergerak. Penis itu akhirnya timbul tenggelam dalam lubangku. Saking besarnya gaya yang diberikan Shixun padaku hingga badanku terantuk-antuk kuat keatas, bahkan tak jarang membentur batas sofa.

 _"Ngahhhaa... Haaa... akhh..."_

 _Plok plok plok_

Suara desahanku bersahut-sahutan dengan bunyi tepukan testisnya yang nyaring. Sesekali aku juga mendengar Shixun mengeram rendah, suaranya memberat drastis dan itu terdengar amat seksi.

 _Plak plak plak_

Shixun juga gemas menampar pipi pantatku yang ikut bergoyang seirama dengan hentakannya. Aku benar-benar merasa gila! Shixun sukses merangsang seluruh bagian tubuhku. Keringatku bercucuran walau malam ini semakin mendingin tapi kami berdua berkeringat hebat.

Aku bahkan telah mencapai orgasme, tapi rasa-rasanya aku akan mencapai puncak _lagi dan..._ _"Aku mencintaimu Shixun Akhhhh...!"_

Kembali lelehan cairan putih itu mencuat, Shixun masih mengejar pelepasannya. Dia tidak memberiku waktu istirahat barang sebentar, semakin lama ia semakin berusaha keras sampai akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan puncaknya.

 _"Arghhh... Aku lebih mencintaimu!"_

Kami berdua mengatur napas, secara pelan ia lepaskan penyatuan tubuh kami. Kondom yang ia gunakan menggembung penuh sperma. Ia membuangnya sebentar kemudian kembali kepelukanku, ia menggendongku ke kamar. Mengabaikan seragam dan tas kami yang berserakan.

 _"Ughh~ nyaman sekali..."_ gumamku sambil tersenyum senang

Shixun memposisikan dirinya dihadapanku, memelukku posesif. Jemarinya mengusap helaian rambutku lembut, pancaran wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa dia sangat menyayangiku. Aku cukup bahagia ketika ia menjadikanku orang yang special dimatanya.

"Luhan, satu kekuranganku. Aku tidak berdaya jika berpisah denganmu"

"Berhenti menggombaliku" Aku pura-pura merajuk

Kata tak penting itu terucap lagi, walaupun dia tidak mengucapkannya, aku sudah tahu. Tapi aku mengabaikannya dan senyum ini selalu terkembang untuknya. Jemarinya turun membelai pipiku, dia selalu suka menatapku yang tersenyum manis.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah seharian ini" ujar Shixun dengan sayang

"Ya, terimakasih untuk hari ini" itu kalimat terakhirku sebelum terbang kealam mimpi.

...

Kesadaranku menipis, napasku mulai teratur dan jiwaku melayang diatas sana. Shixun memandangiku, berulangkali dia meringis sakit. Menahan perih diperutnya. Sejak saat dia menunggangiku tadi, rasa sakitnya mulai terasa. Sepertinya dia makan pedas berlebihan hingga asam lambungnya meningkat.

 _"Akhss... sakit sekali"_ rintihnya pelan, seperti berbisik

Rasa perih diperutnya semakin memuncak. Shixun buru-buru ke toilet, berusaha memuntahkan makanan tadi. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia bahkan sampai berlutut lama didepan wastafel, sampai beberapa jam kemudian, ditengah rasa kantuknya yang berat. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan makanannya.

Wajahnya lama-lama memucat putih, ia nampak seperti mayat. Tapi anehnya ia berkeringat dingin hebat, sangat dingin sekali hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Seluruh persendiannya juga terasa sakit, hingga membuatnya tak berdaya dikamar mandi. Ini tidak seperti diare biasanya, kenapa diikuti gejala aneh seperti ini? Namun akibat rasa sakitnya, pikirannya sudah berkabut. Ia tidak mampu berpikir jernih lagi.

 _"Haahhh... dingin.. Dewa lindungi aku, eomma... hahh..."_

Shixun tidak mampu bahkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar. Pada akhirnya ia tertidur di kamar mandi dengan kondisi sakit.

.

.

.

"Shixun astaga! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

Pagi-pagi ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berteriak panik! Shixun tidak ada disampingku malah ia kutemukan tertidur dikamar mandi. Apa yang ia lakukan semalam sampai bisa ada disini? Kugoncang tubuhnya dan ia merintih sakit padaku, aku semakin khawatir. Akhirnya kupapah Shixun ke kamar.

"Ya Tuhan, kau pucat dan seluruh tubuhmu mendingin" aku menatapnya cemas

"Tunggulah disini, akan kubuatkan bubur. Kalau butuh apa-apa panggil aku, ok!"

Aku melesat ke dapur, membuat bubur secara terburu-buru. Aku sangat kalut, jarang sekali Shixun sakit seperti ini.

Setelah kurasa matang, aku langsung menuju ke kamar. Sepertinya ia barusan dari kamar mandi, lantas kutanya ia "Sudah berapa kali ke toilet?"

"Tiga, mungkin..." jawabnya parau

Aku mengembuskan napas, Ya Tuhan. Cobaan apalagi ini.

"Hari ini kubuatkan surat ya? Tidak usah masuk dulu"

Kutarik satu lembar kertas dari buku, lalu menuliskan surat permohonan ijin tidak masuk Shixun hari ini.

"Terimakasih Lu" ucapnya lirih, mungkin begitu sakit. Pikirku

"Apa hari ini aku tidak masuk juga? Aku ingin menjagamu" tukasku

"Tidak!" dia menolak "Sebelum kau berangkat tolong sediakan larutan gula garam disini, itu saja"

"Kau yakin?" kutanya sekali lagi, dia mengangguk

"Ya, hanya diare saja. Tidak perlu khawatir" Shixun meyakinkanku

"Baiklah, akan kusiapkan obat disini"

Aku menuruti keinginan Shixun, kusiapkan beberapa obat diare beserta larutan yang ia minta. Sepertinya aku akan berangkat lebih siang hari ini, tidak sadar jika waktu kurang 20 menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup. Aku pamit secara tergesa padanya.

"Shixun, jangan lupa minum obatmu ya. Aku hampir terlambat"

 _CUP_

Bye kiss tidak pernah kulupakan.

...

Shixun menghabiskan 3 jam lamanya untuk tertidur beristirahat. Lambungnya berhenti memberontak saat ia terpejam tadi, ia bersyukur walaupun rasa nyeri itu selalu ada. Lama ia terdiam, sampai perutnya terasa bergejolak lagi. Buru-buru ia menuju toilet, mengeluarkan seluruh penyakitnya disana.

Tubuhnya semakin terasa aneh, kini permukaan kulitnya panas seperti terbakar dan juga gatal tak tertahankan. Ia tidak sadar dan terus menggaruk kulitnya, lama semakin menyebar jauh. Kulitnya kemerahan dan muncul totol-totol merah. Shixun terkejut bukan main.

"Astaga, ada apa dengan kulitku?!" pekiknya histeris

Tidak, ini bukan diare lagi! Ia seperti terjangkit penyakit aneh, Shixun memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba berdiri, meraih jaket beserta beberapa lembar uang untuk konsultasi ke Dokter.

Lagi, perutnya bergejolak hebat. Shixun muntah kembali, padahal ia yakin seluruh makanannya telah ia keluarkan tadi. Dan ini bukan lagi sisa makanannya, tetapi cairan putih! Ia semakin panik.

Ia seka pinggiran mulutnya dengan tisu, secara terburu ia menuju pintu agar segera sampai di rumah sakit. Dan kini kepalanya yang berkunang, ia limbung secara perlahan dan kehilangan kesadaran diujung pintu. Shixun pingsan tanpa ada yang tahu.

.

.

.

Informasi tentang kenaikan kelas yang guruku sampaikan tidak ada satupun yang masuk dipikranku. Sudah jam 9 pagi dan Shixun tidak kunjung memberikan kabar, apakah ia sudah memakan buburnya atau meminum obat? Aku juga telah menelpon atau bahkan mengirimi SMS sebanyak mungkin. Tapi ponselnya tidak aktif, Aku semakin takut. Seperti telepati, entah mengapa aku harus menemui Shixun sekarang juga.

"Shixun, kenapa tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Setidaknya beri aku kabar, bodoh! kau membuatku khawatir" runtukku

Akhirnya setelah guru itu selesai menjelaskan, aku langsung melesat ke atap. Ini satu-satunya cara agar aku dapat keluar dari sini walaupun sepertinya aku harus mengorbankan uang sakuku. Secara berani, untuk pertama kalinya aku mengusik para biang onar sekolah! Lihat, mereka sedang duduk-duduk malas sambil mengisap batang rokoknya atau bahkan ada yang sedang melakukan injeksi pada kulitnya. Gila! Tapi aku butuh bantuan mereka.

"Hey kau, bisakah kau memberi tahu bagaimana caramu keluar dari gedung sekolah ini?!" ujarku pada salah satu dari mereka

Laki-laki itu tersenyum remeh, ia menginjak putung rokoknya. Menatapku sengit "Pergi! Kau menggangguku!"

Aku jengah, kukeluarkan uang sakuku yang cukup untuk sebulan. Ku tunjukkan padanya "Aku pikir ini cukup untuk membeli satu dus rokok atau bahkan pil-pil yang kau butuhkan"

Agaknya dia tertarik, menyerigai kearahku "Kau teman si jenius kan? Kenapa ingin kabur, kau ingin mencoba seperti kami?"

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi. Cepat atau tidak jadi?" desakku

Ia jengkel padaku, namun akhirnya berdiri dan menyeret lenganku ke suatu tempat. Ia membawaku ke sebuah pembatas tembok yang tinggi. Aku tidak yakin apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya "Kau membawaku kemana? Aku memintamu membantuku kabur, sialan!"

"Beraninya kau" sahutnya "Kami biasanya memanjat tembok ini"

"Yang benar saja" pekikku heboh

"Kemarikan uangmu, dan aku akan membantumu melingkahi tembok ini" ujarnya. Aku menyerah dan memberikan uangku padanya

"Uwahhh kyaaaa aku takut! Astaga, hey apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Aku histeris ketika ia mengangkat tubuhku, aku duduk di bahunya. Ia menggeram padaku "Berdiri bodoh, panjat tembok ini!"

"Apa tidak sakit?" bodoh, aku malah bertanya itu. Jelas-jelas tubuh mereka mati rasa akibat terlalu banyak mengonsumsi pil laknat itu.

Akhirnya aku berdiri di bahunya. Sedikit menegangkan, tapi aku ini laki-laki. Aku berhasil memanjat tembok dan duduk diatasnya, ia berujar padaku "Lompat saja walaupun sakit. Disini satpam tidak akan melihatmu, semoga berhasil! Dan terimakasih uangnya"

 _Bugh..._

Aku bernapas lega. Memang sakit tapi aku berhasil kabur darisini, sekuat tenaga aku berlari menuju apartemen, menjenguk keadaan Shixun disana.

"Semoga kau baik-baik saja, sayang..."

...

Aku bersyukur lega ketika telah sampai didepan pintu apartemen. Selama perjalanan kesini semuanya lancar, satpam-satpam yang berjaga-pun tak tahu jika aku kabur. Aku pulang dalam keadaan selamat.

 _Klik_

 _Cklek_

 _"Aaaaaaa...!"_

Mataku terbelalak, mulutku berteriak histeris, bahkan jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak barang semenit. Laki-laki yang terkapar dibawahku adalah Shixun! Tidak, semoga aku hanya mengigau. Tapi dia benar-benar Shixun, kekasihku. Dia terkulai tak sadarkan diri didepan pintu, sudah berapa lama ia disini? Aku merutuk, seharusnya aku datang lebih cepat.

"Shixun, buka matamu! Hey, aku disini. Jangan buatku khawatir..."

Kutepuk pipinya, bahkan kugoncang-goncangkan dia. Tapi tidak ada respon, dia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Diriku serasa mati kaku melihatnya, kekasihku yang tampan dulu kini kulitnya penuh bintik kemerahan. Suhu tubuhnya melebihi panci rebusan ramen. Kulitnya bertambah pucat pasi, dia menyeramkan.

Ditengah kepanikan ini, aku bergegas menghubungi seseorang "Bunda, tolong selamatkan Shixun!"

 _'Cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit!'_

.

.

.

Do'a terus kurapalkan sejurus dengan deruan napasku. Mulut kecilku bergerak-gerak memohon pertolongan padanya, sebagai manusia biasa sudah sepantasnya aku memohon pada Tuhan. Tidak ada yang dapat mengalahkan kekuasaannya, dia-lah yang bisa mengabulkan seluruh keinginan manusia. Aku yakin, Dia mendengar do'aku. Lagipula Shixun adalah orang yang taat, semoga Dewa kepercayaannya memberikan keajaiban padanya.

Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku sedikit tidak enak, aku tidak pernah merasa tenang sedikitpun. Walaupun didalam sana Shixun ditangani oleh Dokter _–yang_ kukenal sebagai Bunda _Ku._ Bunda adalah dokter yang hebat, operasinya jarang gagal. Bunda pasti bisa menyelamatkan Shixun.

Kuhela napas, sudah terhitung 3 jam lamanya aku menunggu. Kenapa lama sekali? Tidak tahukah aku sedang cemas setengah mati memikirkannya.

 _"Luhaaan..."_

"Tante?"

Wanita yang berteriak itu adalah Ibunya Shixun, aku lega akhirnya dia datang.

"Apa belum selesai?" Tante tidak ada bedanya denganku, gurat wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan berlebih

"Belum" sahutku, lirih nan singkat

Tante mengembuskan napas panjang, dia menyeka keringatnya. Wanita itu pasti lelah akibat menyetir ngebut dari desa ke kota.

 _Cklek_

Bunda _(dokter)_ keluar dari ruangan, sontak aku dan tante berdiri untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Dia melepas maskernya, menampilkan raut kecewa yang mendalam.

"Maaf, Bunda gagal menyelamatkan sahabatmu" ujarnya menyesal

 _"Tidaaak...!"_

Aku limbung, untungnya Tante menangkap tubuh ringkihku.

"Shixun terinfeksi virus baru, sepertinya berasal dari hewani. Virus itu menyebar sangat cepat. Kami belum bisa mengatasinya, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain. Dia dipanggil Sang Kuasa"

Nyatanya aku masih tidak percaya. Sekalipun dia adalah Bundaku dan Dokter profesional tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku menerobos masuk kedalam, mencegah para perawat menutup jenazahnya dengan kain.

 _"Shixun, buka matamu! Aku mohon..."_

Aku mencengkram telapak tangannya yang mendingin, tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Sangat damai sekali.

 _"Tidaaaaakk! Jangan tinggalkan aku...!"_

Aku berteriak, air mataku turun berlomba. Wajahku bagai disiram air, aku menangis tersedu. Masih tidak percaya akan kenyataan bahwa kami harus berpisah.

 _"Kau tidak bisa begini! Seharusnya aku saja hikss hikss... aku tak sanggup berpisah darimu"_

Ya, aku masih belum sanggup berpisah darinya.

Kita dulu selalu bersama, tumbuh bersama, dan menghabiskan waktu sampai detik ini! Shixun mengingkari janjinya padaku, nyatanya dia pergi mendahuluiku.

" _Luhan, aku berjanji padamu. Mulai dari taman kanak-kanak sampai kita sukses dan memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing. Kita tetap tidak akan pernah terpisahkan sampai kapanpun, mustahil aku melupakan orang sepertimu. Aku harap kita akan terus bersama, selamanya..."_ _ **–Shixun**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Holla Aim kaming bek readers! _fiuhh..._ apa-apaan nih baru chap pertama, si tokoh utama kita udah gw dut-in duluan :'')

FF ini nantinya bakal banyak kejutan, _**Tapii...**_ gw ga bisa janji fast up! gw dah resmi jadi nagh SMA :D apalagi ku masuk sekolah favorit di kota, jaraknya mayan jauh lah dari rumah gw. so, gw klo udh pulang sekolah cuapekk banget. ini nulis-pun gw sempet-sempetin :''D saking gatelnya tangan gw ya Allah...

Dan soal _Pseudosains,_ ini terinspirasi dari tulisan tutor Zenius di blog :''v ( _fyi_ , selama ramadhan kemarin gw pindah haluan nangkring cari bacaan faedah disana) gw bukan anak IPA, sumpah! gw udah dijurusin ke IPS malah :'') tapi ini juga bakal ada hubungannya dengan chapter-chapter depan.

 _Intinya, gw bakal update sesuka-suka gw :''D sampai jumpa lagi say..._


	2. Chapter 2

Sekeras apapun aku meraung, tidak peduli berapa tetes airmata yang kutumpahkan, dan juga betapa beratnya rasa kehilangan ini, semua itu tidak akan merubah takdir! Tuhan telah merencanakan segalanya. Kepergian Shixun harus kurelakan, dia pergi untuk selamanya.

Aku masih tergolong normal, akal dan jiwaku masih berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi saat ini aku nampak menggila, rambutku acak-acakan dengan mata yang semakin menyipit. Teriakanku terus menggema, aku menangis meraung-raung kencang. Rupanya tindakanku banyak membuat orang-orang khawatir, Bunda dan Tante memelukku erat-erat. Pada akhirnya, perawat-perawat itu segera memindahkan jenazah Shixun selagi aku ditenangkan.

" _Ssstt..._ Luhan. Relakan dia pergi, sayang" Bisik Bunda sambil mengusapi punggungku

"Tidak bisa, ak-aku... _hik_ dia tidak boleh pe _r_ \- _hik_ gi..."

"Luhan, kalau kau begini. Shixun akan cemas, biarkan dia pergi dengan tenang, ya?" Tante memperingatkanku

"Aku - _hik_ tak san _gh_ h... gup _hikss..."_

Punggungku disandarkan. Setelah emosiku agak meredam, Bunda datang dengan membawa sebotol air mineral untukku. Kutenggak hingga menyisakan setengahnya.

"Kau istirahat dulu ya, Bunda sudah memesankan satu kamar kosong disini. Nanti kau harus bersedia diperiksa, ada kemungkinan virus itu menular. _Hahh..._ Bunda harap kau tidak tertular virusnya"

Satu usapan lembut mendarat dikepalaku, dia bibiku. Tapi aku menyayanginya layaknya ibuku.

.

.

.

 **Let You Go And Try To Love Him**

 **Chapter 2**

 **By: HunHan SeRaXi**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya, aku sudah makan dan aku baik-baik saja"

 _'Baiklah, aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Tolong jangan terlalu stres, itu akan mempengaruhi kesehatanmu—'_

Aku menghela napas, Bunda begitu cerewet. Ku dekatkan ponsel mulutku "Ya, aku mengerti. Bunda"

Terdiam sejenak, aku hendak mematikan sambungan duluan tetapi kalimat Bunda menghentikanku.

 _'Ohh ya, lusa Shixun akan di kremasi. Keluarga Wu mengharapkanmu bisa ikut hadir mengantarkan kepergiannya'_

Genggaman tanganku menguat, ponselku jadi sasarannya. "Ya, aku akan datang"

Sambungan terputus. Ku lempar ponselku ke sofa, diriku jatuh terduduk dilantai. Memeluk kedua lututku. Air mataku turun berlomba, aku menangis kembali untuk kesekian kalinya. Ditengah kesunyian apartemen ini, yang dulunya selalu ramai oleh canda tawa kami. Dia si menyebalkan sekaligus pengayom bagiku, kini telah tiada. Tempat ini menjadi saksi bisu setiap suka dan duka yang kami rasakan.

 _"ARGHHHHTTT... Huhuhuhu... hikss..."_

 _PYARRR...!_

Lagi, aku menjerit. Entah apa yang kulakukan untuk melampiaskan rasa kehilangaku. Benda-benda tak bersalah yang ada didepan mata kulempar hingga pecah. Ruangan ini jadi berantakan karena ulahku, jika Shixun ada. Sudah pasti ia akan mengomel-ngomel sambil membereskannya. Ya, _seandainya..._ dia disini.

 _"SHIXUN KAU PEMBUAL... KAU BERJANJI AKAN TERUS BERSAMAKU! Hikss... huhuhu..."_ aku menjambak kuat rambutku sendiri, aku butuh pelampiasan.

Tidak sengaja kakiku menginjak remote TV. Ketika sinarnya mulai menyilaukan, sejenak aku menoleh untuk menatap. Aku terdiam, sebuah siaran berita yang sukses membuat emosiku teralihkan. Rupanya virus yang menimpa Shixun jadi viral di negara ini.

 **'** ** _Seorang remaja meninggal setelah makan disalah satu restoran China. Diketahui korban memesan menu yang didalamnya terdapat daging anjing yang telah terinveksi virus berbahaya. Virus ini tergolong baru dan_** **...'**

 _Klik_

Aku bosan mendengarnya, aku sudah tahu sebelum para wartawan itu mengorek informasi. Si pemilik restoran sudah ditangani kepolisian, dan para dokter di rumah sakit sedang sibuk meneliti. Kutatap lengan kiriku yang terdapat bekas biru. Bunda telah mengambil sampel darahku, entah kapan hasilnya. Tapi ia berharap aku tidak terinveksi, setelah ku renungkan, aku ingin menyusul Shixun saja disana.

Aku berjalan gontai ke kamar, ku baringkan punggungku yang kaku seharian ini. Senyum pahitku kembali muncul tatkala aku menoleh kesamping. Kini, tidak ada lagi Shixun yang mendekap tubuhku ketika aku tertidur, tak akan ada yang mengusap rambutku sembari menghujani kecupan sayang disekitar wajahku. Hanya kesunyian yang menemaniku serta dinginnya malam yang menusuk sampai ke tulang-tulangku.

Rileks, ku pejamkan mata. Mencoba tidur, 30 menit berjalan. Ku buka lagi mataku. Helaan napasku keluar, sungguh aku benci berada disituasi seperti ini. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi dan aku tak kunjung terlelap. Sebenarnya aku ingin, namun tak bisa.

 _"Arghh... sial!"_

Aku bangkit, mengambil mantelku dan berjalan keluar dari apartemen. Dini hari masih ramai di Beijing, tapi tidak sepadat 3 jam yang lalu. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu ingin kemana, aku juga tak membawa uang sepeserpun. Yang kubutuhkan hanya satu, ketenangan batinku.

Dan kini, tahu-tahunya aku sudah berada disini. Didepan Pura.

Hatiku yang berkehendak, langkahku menurut padanya. Diriku dibawa masuk kedalam sana. Sepi, namun cahaya-cahaya lilin serta wangi dupa menyambut kedatanganku. Dihadapanku, terdapat sebuah arca seorang Dewa yang seolah berekspresi tersenyum. Tanpa kusadari, mataku memicing kearahnya. Aku mengeluarkan seluruh emosiku di depan arca itu, berteriak atau bahkan memekik seorang diri disana.

 _"Shixun sangat patuh padamu, dia selalu berdoa padamu agar kami kelak selalu bersama. Kini, apa rencanamu? Kenapa kau kandaskan harapan kami?, Pendeta tua itu bahkan selalu memberkati kami. Apa kau tidak pernah menghiraukan permintaannya?, setiap hari dia tidak pernah absen untuk memujamu, menghanturkan doa, permintaan serta harapannya. Tapi apa buktinya?! Shixun bercerita padaku bahwa kau adalah pembawa kebanaran bagi manusia dimuka bumi. Kau dapat memberikan sebuah keajaiban yang bahkan tidak dapat dinalar. Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan nyawanya?! Mana kekuatanmu yang selalu dia agungkan? Hahh... bodoh. Berbicara didepan benda mati hanya membuang waktuku"_

Seluruh emosiku terhempas keluar setelah ku lampiaskan dihadapannya, aku tersenyum puas.

 _Tring... tringg..._

Atensiku teralihkan. Lonceng diatasku bergerak tak beraturan, menimbulkan bunyi gemerincing khas lonceng yang semakin lama nyaring.

 _WUSHHHHH..._

 _"Akhhhh...!"_ aku memekik nyaring, tiba-tiba saja angin besar bagai melewatiku. Seperti terjadi topan, seluruh benda-benda disini berhamburan jatuh. Baik berupa sesajen atau bunga-bunga yang berserakan disekitarku.

 _PRANNNKK...!_

Nampan-nampan berisi bunga jatuh dihadapanku, berserakan dengan kacaunya.

Hanya berselang 15 detik. Setelah itu mulai normal kembali. Aku menghela napas lega, bersyukur karena diriku dibawah naungan Pura. Namun tatkala aku mendongak, rupanya angin berhasil memadamkan seluruh lilin disini. Sampai mataku tertuju pada arca yang ku maki-maki tadi, aku menegang. Mata dari arca tersebut memancarkan cahaya, seperti kilat kemarahan. Sontak aku menunduk karena takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Aku menoleh kebelakang, seorang Pendeta menginterupsi kegiatanku. Dia bukan pendeta yang kemarin, yang biasanya ku kenal. Dia berbeda, atau mungkin aku saja yang tidak menyadari eksistensinya disini.

"Adalah hal yang lancang dan tidak beretika saat seorang bukan pengikut Wisnu datang kemari sambil memakinya. Seberapa besar nyalimu untuk menantangnya? Beruntung kau masih diberi kesempatan untuk hidup. Apakah dalam kepercayaanmu tidak diajarkan yang namanya _'Takdir'_ huh?" Pendeta asing tersebut tersenyum mengejek kearahku

Ucapan Pendeta itu sukses membungkam rapat bibirku, aku sungguh malu bukan main. Setelah aku merasa lega, kini perasaan bersalah itu muncul. Ku alihkan atensiku pada Arca Wisnu, dia tidak lagi memancarkan kemarahan seperti tadi, _ohh..._ atau mungkin hanya ilusiku? Entahlah, aku mengakui kesalahanku. Tanpa terbebani sedikitpun aku menunduk kearahnya, melakukan sujud yang biasanya Shixun lakukan padanya. Menyampaikan ungkapan maaf dengan bahasa nurani.

"Pak Pendeta, aku mengaku salah dan memoh—"

Aku tercekat. Ketika menoleh kebelakang, Pendeta itu menghilang.

Hanya aku disini, ditengah kegelapan dan dinginnya angin pagi. Bulu romaku semakin berdiri, aku berlari terbirit keluar dari Pura ini.

...

Semalam, aku tidak bisa tidur. Bahkan hingga pagi ini, ketika aku mencoba untuk terlelap, tetap saja tidak bisa. Padahal seluruh tubuhku sakit-sakit dan lelah. Aku bangkit, memposisikan diriku duduk diatas kasur, menghembuskan napas, menatap jendela yang ditimpa sinar mentari, serta rasanya tubuhku malas bergerak. Pikiranku kosong saat ini.

 _Mama is calling..._

Ponselku berdering. Syukurlah, Mama yang menelpon. Aku rindu berat padanya

"Ya, Mama. Aku senang Mama menelponku"

"Mama juga, _ahh..._ aku ingin sekali memelukmu. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

"Baik"

Intonasiku datar, senyumku terulas, palsu.

Nampaknya Mama juga menyadari itu "Kau tahu apa yang membuatku menelponmu, sebenarnya Mama juga merasakan duka cita yang sama denganmu. Kudengar Shixun meninggal karena—"

"Ya, itu benar" aku memotongnya dengan cepat, tak mau mendengar kata-kata itu lagi

"Mama ingin sekali melayat kesana, tapi Tuan tidak mengizinkanku. Keluarganya sedang liburan, dan Mama harus menjaga rumah ini"

"Tidak apa-apa Ma, ada Bunda disini" timpalku

"Nak, kau harus tegar. Sahabat masih bisa dicari, tidak hanya Shixun saja. Jangan lupa berdoa agar dia bahagia disana, Mama sangat berterimakasih pada Shixun dan keluarganya, mereka benar-benar baik. Dan juga, sampaikan salam permintamaafanku pada mereka. Aku tidak bisa turut hadir dalam prosesi upacara kematiannya"

"Ya, akan kusampaikan"

"Kalau begitu, Mama tutup teleponnya. Mama masih banyak pekerjaan, kau jaga diri ya disana"

"Mama juga, perhatikan kesehatan Mama. Dan pulanglah dengan selamat dan bahagia. Aku tidak butuh oleh-oleh apapun, asalkan Mama pulang. Aku senang"

Sambungan kami terputus. Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum setelah seharian ini merengut menangisi Shixun. Suara Mama sejenak membuatku merasa nyaman, seperti menghantarkan aura ketenangan disana. Andaikan dia disini memelukku, memberiku semangat.

 _Cklekk..._

Aku terkejut, seseorang membuka pintu kamarku

"Luhan, kau sudah bangun sayang?"

"Astaga! Bunda mengagetkanku" aku memegang dadaku sambil mengusapnya

"Makannya jangan melamun terus. Ohh ya, Bunda bawakan makanan kesukaanmu, kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum" ku jawab apa adanya

"Baiklah, sekarang cepat mandi lalu sarapan. Bunda ingin bicara sebentar denganmu"

Wanita yang merupakan bibiku itu mengusap rambutku sayang, tidak lupa menyentil hidungku. Aku beranjak dari kasur, menuju kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan perintahnya.

...

"Nah, Luhan. silahkan makan!"

Seusai menyiapkan semua hidangan ini, Bunda ikut duduk didepanku. Sarapan bersama di apartemen sunyi ini.

Tanpa kusadari, aku makan sangat cepat. Mungkin efek dari stress yang kualami, sehingga lapar-pun tak terasa. Bunda hanya memandangku, ia tersenyum mengetahui aku memakan makanan ini dengan lahap.

"Bunda senang melihatmu makan begini, jadi ingin memilikimu _hehe.._." guraunya

Aku tersenyum simpul menanggapi, bukan apa-apa. Tapi aku sadar, Bunda sangat menyayangiku karena ia sendiri tak kunjung memilki anak sampai sekarang.

"Aku juga anakmu, Bunda" sahutku, sambil membersihkan sisa-sisa dibibirku

" _Yahh..._ tapi dalam akta tertulis, kau anak dari kakakku" Bunda merengut dibuat-buat

Aku menatapnya lama, kemudian berujar "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Bunda bicarakan denganku?"

"Oh, sebentar!" Wanita itu terbirit menuju sofa, mengacak tasnya sampai menemukan sebuah amplop putih. Ia membawa itu padaku.

"Ini hasil pemeriksannya, ternyata kau negatif. _Syukurlah..."_ Bunda bernapas lega

Aku meraih kertas tersebut, membaca deretan kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak terinfeksi virus yang Shixun alami. Aku mendongak, mengucap syukur pada yang Kuasa. Semoga Shixun tenang disana, rupanya ia juga memohon pada _-Nya_ agar virus tersebut tidak ikut menyerangku.

Aku masih terdiam mengamati kertas dalam genggamanku, Bunda mendekatkan kursinya. Ia tiba-tiba memelukku sambil mengusap punggungku lembut.

"Jangan menolak. Aku tahu kau butuh penyemangat dari keluargamu" bisik Bunda

Sejenak aku terdiam, menikmati pelukan hangat ini.

"Terimakasih, Bunda. Aku menyayangimu" ujarku serak, menumpahkan sisa airmata kemarin

Bukan apa-apa, tapi yang Bunda katakan benar. Aku butuh penyemangat beserta kasih sayang dari keluargaku.

Ibu kandungku _–atau_ aku memanggilnya Mama, sedang bekerja sebagai TKW di Korea. Mama mengabdi pada majikannya sudah 10 tahun ini, ia hanya diperbolehkan pulang ketika natal saja sambil membawa beberapa potong baju yang aku yakini itu bekas. Tapi Mama selalu mengatakan itu masih baru, aku tetap menerimanya dan tidak pernah menolak.

Sedangkan yang saat ini kupeluk adalah Bibiku – _atau_ bisa dibilang, dia adik kembar ibuku. Sayangnya wanita ini telah bercerai dan tidak memiliki anak, karena itulah dia sangat perhatian padaku. Aku mau-mau saja dianggap anaknya, bahkan aku memanggilnya Bunda _–sebagai_ Ibu kedua. Keunggulannya, Bunda adalah satu-satunya yang sukses di keluargaku. Dia berhasil menjadi dokter dengan bantuan beasiswa karena kepandaiannya. Berbeda dengan Mama yang saat SMA masa depannya sudah hancur karena mengandungku.

"Luhan, apartemen ini masih boleh kau tinggali. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Ayah Shixun, beliau masih tetap mengizinkanmu disini"

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, menatap dalam Bunda "Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka"

"Sayangnya mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan upacara kematian Shixun"

Aku menghela napas, benar yang dikatakan Bunda. Mungkin aku harus bersabar sebentar.

"Sekarang, kalau ingin lanjut istirahat. Silahkan, nanti malam kita kembali ke rumah"

Yang Bunda maksud rumah adalah rumah sederhana kami yang bertempat di desa, agak jauh darisini. Shixun juga bertempat tinggal disana, karena itulah upacara kematiannya dilaksanakan disana pula. Rencananya malam nanti Aku bersama Bunda akan berangkat menuju rumah kami di kampung, sekaligus melepas rindu pada Kakek dan Nenekku.

"Ya, Bunda harus segera kembali ke Rumah Sakit" ujarku

"Tidak apa-apa ya kalau Bunda tinggal? Semangat sayangku!" sahut Bunda menggebu

...

Nampaknya perjalanan semalam menguras sebagian tenagaku, pagi ini agaknya aku lelah. Tapi tetap kupaksakan untuk acara penghormatan terakhir ini. Shixun, sahabat terbaikku. Sangat tidak etis apabila aku tidak datang hanya karena lelah.

"Ya Tuhan, kau nampak lebih tampan pagi ini!" Bunda memekik girang padaku, ia memandangiku dari atas ke bawah. Memperhatikan bagaimana tampannya aku hari ini

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, dan juga tuxedo ini. Aku suka" balasku tersenyum

Ya, tuxedo hitam legam yang kukenakan saat ini merupakan pemberian Bunda. Berulangkali aku bercermin, memuji diri sendiri. Jarang sekali aku mengenakan pakaian mahal, tapi ini bukan acara untuk bersenang-senang. Melainkan prosesi pengantaran arwah menuju alam sana. Setidaknya, aku harus berpakaian rapi untuk menghormatinya.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo, kita segera kesana!"

Bersama Bunda serta kakek nenekku, kami menuju rumah Shixun untuk menghadiri prosesi kremasinya.

...

"Halo Om, Tante, beserta Kakak Qian. Aku turut berduka cita" aku yang memberi ucapan bela sungkawa pertama kali. Membungkuk sopan dihadapan mereka, orang-orang yang aku sayangi sama seperti Shixun.

"Kami juga turut berbela sungkawa" sahut Bunda, kakek dan Nenekku ikut saling menghormat.

"Terimakasih telah datang" ujar Wu Qian, kakak perempuan Shixun

Dalam silsilah keluarga Wu, Wu Shixun adalah satu-satunya anak lelaki dikeluarga mereka. Shixun merupakan anak terakhir, dan yang kupanggil Kakak adalah Wu Qian. Kakak perempuan Shixun. Selama bersahabat dengan Shixun, aku bisa merasakan cinta yang begitu kuat dari seluruh anggota keluarganya. Shixun bagaikan anak emas, ia begitu disayang, dan dijaga dengan baik. Terkadang aku iri, namun kelamaan mereka juga menyalurkan sedikit perhatiannya padaku, karena aku sahabatnya. Yang bisa membuat Shixun berubah menjadi ceria _–tidak_ lagi pendiam seperti dulu.

Melihat kondisi sekarang, Ibu Shixun _–yang_ biasa kupanggil Tante. Dibalik riasan tebal wajahnya terselip aura sendu, tak ada bedanya dengan Kak Qian. Gadis itu selalu tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Sedangkan Ayah Shixun sangat pandai mengatur ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar, mirip sekali dengan Shixun. Aku menghela napas, bagaimana mereka tidak merasa kehilangan tatkala Putra yang dibanggakan memiliki segudang prestasi, tidak pernah berbuat onar, menurut pada orangtua, dan kelebihannya dia jenius. Memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata orang kebanyakan.

Kalaupun Shixun hidup, masa depannya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Bisa dipastikan dia akan jadi orang yang sukses penerus Keluarga Wu.

Ya. Seandainya dia hidup.

Mungkin, cinta kami akan bertumbuh _semakin..._ kuat.

 _Tes..._

Sial, airmataku menetes. Aku benci ini!

Aku tersentak ketika rasa hangat menyelimuti kedua tanganku, aku mendongak. Ternyata Kak Qian.

"Jangan sedih, Luhan" ujarnya sambil mengusap lelehan airmataku

"Apa Kak Qian sudah bisa merelakannya?" sahutku

Qian tersenyum, ia memandang kearah lain diikuti helaan napasnya "Semalam aku menangis hebat, tapi aku terus berdoa memohon diberi rasa tegar. Rupanya setelah aku terbangun pagi ini, suasana hatiku sedikit membaik"

"Terimakasih atas segalanya" tukasku, kemudian aku menunduk dalam

"Selama ini Om dan Tante seringkali memberiku uang saku tambahan, membelikanku peralatan sekolah, _semuanya..._ terasa berlebihan hanya untuk sahabat Shixun. Aku—"

"Luhan!"

Qian memotong ucapanku, Gadis itu memegangi kedua bahuku, mengangkat sedikit daguku untuk bertatapan dengannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang berterimakasih padamu" tukasnya disertai penekanan tiap kata

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu memulas senyum tipis, ia menjelaskannya padaku "Shixun itu anak istimewa, bisa kau bayangkan ketika kecil ia tidak mau menerima pelajaran dari gurunya. Dia terus mengatakan bahwa itu tak berguna sehingga gurunya kesal dan mengadu pada Ibuku. _Haha..._ tapi untungnya kau selalu ada disampingnya, kau tahu sendiri kan karena keistimewaannya banyak orang yang mengucilkan dia"

Aku terdiam sejenak, apa yang dikatakan Kak Qian semuanya benar "Bahkan sampai sekarang, aku masih merasakan aura deskriminasinya"

"Karena itulah, kami merasa tidak berlebihan jika harus menyisihkan sedikit uang untukmu"

Aku ingin menyanggah, mengatakan bahwa uang dari Ibu, Bunda, serta Kakekku sebenarnya sudah cukup. Tapi itu tidak sopan. Semalam aku juga memikirkan, karena Shixun telah tiada, apakah aku akan tetap berhubungan baik dengan keluarganya? _Ataukah—_

"Luhan?!" Kak Qian menginterupsi, bisa-bisanya aku melamun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya khawatir

"Maaf, aku banyak melamun hari ini" tukasku kemudian

"Sepertinya persiapan upacara sudah siap. Ayo!"

...

Didepan mataku, aku melihatnya sendiri bagaimana Shixun terpejam dengan tenangnya. Kulitnya sangat pucat tapi dia masih tetap menampakkan aura tampan. Telentang dengan pasrah diatas peti yang telah dihiasi aneka bunga. Ia juga telah dipakaian pakaian formal. Semakin menatapnya, _aku..._ masih tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa, dan _arghhh...!_

 _Oh Tuhan, menatap jasadnya. Aku semakin tidak bisa merelakan dia!_

Pendeta tengah membacakan do'a-doa suci. Semua orang disana menunduk khidmat, aku sendiri tidak menghiraukan karena tidak tahu apa yang tengah diucapkan. Lagi-lagi aku melamun, bagaikan rol film, ingatan masa lalu kembali berpendar. Masa-masa ketika aku bertemu dengan Shixun kecil sampai bagaimana kami menjalin asmara pada akhirnya.

Masih kuingat dengan baik, peristiwa ketika Shixun tidak sengaja melempar mainan Vivi – _anjingnya_ kearahku.

 _Pukk..._

"Ughh..." ringisku menahan sakit, sesuatu telah mengenai kepalaku.

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Aku tidak sengaja" Shixun datang menghampiriku, menampakkan raut khawatir

Lalu Tante mengetahuinya, wanita itu datang dan memerintah Shixun untuk meminta maaf. Sekaligus berkenalan, karena keluarga Wu baru saja pindah disini. Mereka penduduk baru desa ini saat itu.

"Kau lucu sekali, siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengusak-usak rambutku

"Luhan" sahutku pelan

"Perkenalkan. Dia anak bungsuku, namanya Wu Shixun" lantas wanita itu menoleh ke anaknya yang tidak bereaksi apa-apa "Shixun! Beri salam padanya" titah Ibunya yang membuat anak itu berjengit

" _Ahh..._ Namaku Shixun, senang bertemu denganmu"

Dan akhirnya kami jadi teman.

Namun berubah menjadi rasa cinta ketika kami berada ditingkat akhir SMP.

Awalnya aku tidak menyadari kalau Shixun selalu memusatkan perhatiannya padaku. Diam-diam mencuri pandang kearahku walaupun kita sebangku, dengan telaten dan sabar ia mengajariku materi soal yang sulit sebagai persiapan ujian nasional. Sampai tiba di hari kelulusan, dia menyatakan perasaanya padaku.

"Luhan, aku mencintaimu"

Sontak aku mematung, namun beberapa saat kemudian aku menanggapinya enteng "Bercandamu tidak lucu"

Shixun tiba-tiba mencengkram erat lenganku, matanya memicing tajam. Kami saling bertatapan "Jadi kau pikir aku bercanda?!"

Kuteguk ludahku sendiri, aku jadi salah tingkah.

Malamnya, ketika diadakan pesta Prom Night. Dia mabuk berat. Terus merancau tidak jelas tentangku, bagaimana dia mengungkapkan isi hatinya secara gamblang. Dan aku benar-benar malu.

Sampai akhirnya dia frustasi, menyeretku dalam toilet. Kemudian menyetubuhiku.

Aku menangis saat itu, namun kelamaan aku menyadari bahwa _aku..._ juga menyukainya.

 _Tampan dan jenius,_ dua kata itu selalu membuatku kagum terhadapnya.

Memang setelah kejadian itu kami menjadi canggung, tapi atas insiatifku sendiri. Aku menghampirinya dan berbisik paksa

"Aku juga menyukaimu"

Sedikit berani, aku mencium duluan bibirnya. Namun Shixun semakin menarik pinggangku. Kami saling berhimpitan dengan bibir yang menyatu, melumat dengan intimnya.

 _Braakk..._

Aku terlonjak, suara kayu yang dijatuhkan membuatku kembali sadar. _Ohh..._ tidak! Jasad Shixun akan dibakar! _Aku... aku..._

Bibirku kugigit kuat, entah mengapa aku gemetaran. Kedua tanganku mencengkram kain jas yang kukenakan. Di depan mataku, aku melihat Shixun sebentar lagi akan diletakkan diperapian. Kayu-kayu yang sudah ditumpuk sedemikian rupa sudah siap untuk membumihaguskan jasadnya. _Oh Tuhan_ , _aku tidak rela..._

"Semoga dengan upacara ini arwah bisa mencapai moksa! _(*lepas dari ikatan duniawi kemudian bereinkarnasi)_ " seru si pendeta

Api telah disulut, menjalari kayu-kayu dan bermuara pada jasad Shixun.

Airmataku merembes, aku menunduk dalam. Tak kuat menyaksikan jasadnya yang dilahap api.

 _Shixun tidak dapat kulepaskan._

 _Bayangan masa lalu kami terus terbayang olehku._

 _Aku tidak sanggup._

 _Jangan._

 _Kenapa aku juga tak ikut mati bersamanya?!_

"BEREHENTI! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! PADAMKAN APINYA!"

Aku mendongak, didepan sana sang Pendeta berteriak marah. Orang-orang disekitarku saling berpandangan bingung

"SIAPA DIANTARA KALIAN YANG TIDAK BISA MERELAKAN JASADNYA?! API BAHKAN TAK SANGGUP MENGHANGUSKANNYA. SEHARUSNYA JANGAN LAKUKAN UPACARA INI JIKA DIANTARA KALIAN ADA YANG MASIH TIDAK BISA MELEPASNYA!"

Aku gemetaran, sangat. Semua ini salahku!

...

Semenjak itu, aku jadi sungkan terhadap Keluarga Wu.

Sebisa mungkin, aku menghindari kontak dengan mereka. Setelah membuat upacara kremasi itu terhenti karena kehadiranku, aku benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada mereka. Pada akhirnya aku terus mengurung diri di kamar dengan suasana semu, hatiku kacau.

 _"Bukan kau yang salah, tapi kami. Tante sampai lupa memberitahumu. Tidak apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan. Kami memutuskan untuk mengawetkan jasadnya untuk sementara waktu sampai orang-orang yang merasa kehilangan 'dia' bisa merelakannya"_

Walaupun Tante telah mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja. Aku-lah si pengacau. Sampai mereka mengambil keputusan untuk memumikan jasad Shixun sementara, padahal Shixun haruslah segera mencapai moksa kemudian ke nirwana. Aku membuat perjalanannya terhenti, aku mengecewakannya.

Aku tidak tahu bahwa api yang akan melenyapkan Shixun telah diberi doa khusus. Api tersebut tidak akan dapat membakar mayat apabila ada diantara keluarga atau orang terdekatnya masih tidak bisa mengikhlaskan kepegiannya. karena itu, disetiap upacara kematian Hindu. Tidak akan ada sanak keluarga yang menangis bahkan meraung-raung. Mereka dengan hati bersuka cita turut mengantar kepergian arwah menuju nirwana agar mencapai moksa.

Dan aku malah sebaliknya.

"Maafkan aku Shixun" gumamku lirih

 _Cklek..._

"Lu, kau belum makan. Ayo makan nak!"

Kakek menghampiriku, ia menyempatkan diri mengusak rambutku kemudian duduk disampingku yang sedang merenung.

Aku mengembuskan napas, kujawab malas "Tidak nafsu, Kek"

Kakek menarik napas, ia menampilkan raut simpatinya padaku. Dengan sabar ia menasehatiku "Kakek tahu kau banyak masalah, tapi jangan bersikap kekanakan seperti ini"

Aku tak menanggapi, pandanganku kosong.

"Oh iya, apa kau masih ingin tetap tinggal di apartemen itu? Kakek pikir itu akan membuatmu terus teringat padanya. Lagipula, apartemen itu milik Tn. Wu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau menurutmu Kau pindah sekolah saja disini? Kakek dan Nenek ingin merawatmu penuh selagi ibumu bekerja"

"APA YANG AYAH BICARAKAN?!"

Aku dan Kakek tersentak, tiba-tiba saja Bunda datang sambil memekik geram.

"Meiya, biarkan keponakanmu aku yang urus. Kau urusi saja hidup dan pekerjaanmu!" Kakek menyahut

"Tapi ayah, sekolah disini mutu pendidikannya rendah. Berbeda jika di Beijing yang—"

"Cukup! Ayah hanya ingin Luhan kambali tinggal disini bersama Kakek dan Neneknya" ujarnya tegas, tapi Bunda masih tak terima

"Ayah, Luhan juga keponakanku! Aku ingin dia mendapatkan layanan pendidikan yang tinggi, privat di bimbel terkenal, lalu apakah dia bisa mendapatkannya disini? Di sekolah dengan mutu rendah? Pikirkan itu, Ayah! Aku—"

"Aku tahu, kau hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian Luhan. Kau memanglah licik, sengaja ingin menjauhkan anak dari Ibunya. Itulah karma karena dulu kau terus menyimpan dengki pada kakakmu. Sekarang kau tidak memiliki anak kan? Ayah menjaga anak ini supaya kau—"

"HENTIKAN! Ayah macam kau yang terus menyudutkanku? Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik baginya, apa aku salah hah?"

Kedua mata Bunda sudah berkaca-kaca, ditengah perdebatan ini aku menghela napas. Lelah dengan semua ini.

"Kakek dan Bunda, bisa kalian keluar? Aku tidak ingin diganggu"

Mereka akhirnya keluar setelah mengucapkan maaf karena telah bertengkah didepanku. Nyatanya, meskipun aku berniat tidur awalnya, tetap saja mata ini sulit untuk terpejam lelap. Tubuhku lelah dan pikiranku kacau, suasana hatiku sedang buruk dan tak ada satupun yang mengerti diriku.

...

Saat fajar menyingsing, aku kabur dari rumah. Menaiki kereta cepat tujuan Beijing, tapi bukan ke apartemen itu lagi.

Aku memutuskan menginap di rumah Tao, teman sepermainan basket di sekolah.

"Tao, terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku menginap disini" ujarku sambil menyesap teh yang disuguhkan olehnya

Senyum yang memamerkan gigi putihnya ia tunjukan "Tidak apa-apa, senang bisa membantumu. Lagipula disini sepi, orangtuaku sedang dinas keluar kota"

Ku-usap sudut bibirku, mengalihkan atensi padanya "Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak akan lama disini"

"Terserahmu, lagipula aku tidak keberatan" ia menimpali santai

 _"Hoamhh..."_

Tao terkekeh, aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku, malu kepergok menguap lebar

"Sepertinya perjalananmu menyita tenaga, tidurlah dikamar atas. Itu kamar Kakakku yang sedang kuliah di Inggris"

.

.

.

Bangun tidur, rasanya seluruh tubuhku berfungsi normal kembali. Tanpa kusadari, aku menghabiskan waktu 10 jam untuk tidur. Dan Tao sengaja tidak membangunkanku, dia tahu aku pasti kelelahan.

Aku bangkit dari kasur, menuju kamar mandi untuk membilas seluruh tubuhku. Guyuran air hangat dari shower membuatku rilex, sangat kunikmati sensasinya. Perlahan, moodku kembali membaik. Rencananya, seusai mandi aku ingin keluar sebentar. Jalan-jalan disekitar sini untuk membuang rasa penatku belakangan ini.

" _Hahh..._ akhirnya aku menghirup udara luar" gumamku senang, aku berjalan dengan riang walaupun sendiri

Langkahku melewati toko buku, terlintas keinginan untuk masuk kedalam sana. Rupanya didalam sedang ada launching buku, banyak orang-orang berkumpul disana untuk menghadiri acaranya. Aku penasaran, berjalan mendekat kearah kerumunan dan mendapati buku yang sedang dipamerkan, aku mengambil satu sempelnya.

 **'** ** _Teman Imajiner Segala Bisa'_**

Awalnya, aku mengernyit tak paham. Kubalik bukunya dan membaca keterangan sinopsis disana.

.

.

 _Buku ini memperkenalkan metode yang tidak lazim bagi_

 _kita untuk menciptakan teman imajiner yang sangat nyata_

 _dengan berbagai kemampuan yang bisa kita sesuaikan_

 _dengan kebutuhan kita. Jessica Method membuka_

 _pandangan kita tentang betapa mudah dan sederhananya_

 _proses untuk memiliki, membuat atau bahkan menghapus_

 _teman imajiner sesuka hati kita dan menuai semua_

 _manfaatnya tanpa perlu merasa was-was akan adanya_

 _efek negatif dari penggunaan metode ini._

 _Bacalah segera! Dan miliki teman imajiner sekarang juga_

 _dengan menggunakan audio self hipnosis Super Sadar dan_

 _audio instalasi Jessica._

 _(*Disadur dari sinopsis asli Jessica Method karya Saiful A.)_

 _._

 _._

Sinopsisnya cukup menarik atensiku, kubuka berlembar-lembar halaman didalamnya. Beberapa judul yang dicetak dalam huruf **Bold** semakin membuatku tambah penasaran. Tanpa ragu, aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar Yuan yang semestinya untuk biaya sekolahku.

"Nona, dapatkah aku berkesempatan ikut acara ini? Aku juga ingin membeli bukunya" sahutku menggebu pada seorang wanita muda yang menjaga stan buku tersebut

"Tentu saja, buku ini jadi best seller sekarang" sahutnya ramah

Kini buku tersebut berada digenggamanku setelah kubayar. Aku turut menghadiri acara launching buku tersebut. Rupanya si penulis sudah bersiap didepan sana, aku menduduki kursi dibagian tengah. Tak sabar mendengar penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang buku ini dari si penulis

10 menit menunggu, sang penulis sekaligus penemu Jessica Method katanya _, -atau_ bisa kusimpulkan sebuah makhluk imajiner, berdiri dengan wibawanya. Pria gagah berumur itu memperkenalkan diri sekaligus menyapa para hadirin.

"Selamat sore, salam sejahtera bagi kita semua. Saya Zhoung Wei, ingin mengenalkan revolusi terbaru bagi anda semua mengenai Teman Imajiner. Sebelumnya, saya ingin memberitahu anda bahwa manusia dibekali kemampuan otak yang begitu luar biasa, anda mungkin saat ini hanya menggunakan sebagian kemampuan otak anda tetapi jika dilatih, saya yakin otak anda mampu memunculkan suatu keajaiban pada diri anda, dan ini sangat menguntungkan! Bahkan, dia juga bisa menjadi asisten pribadi kita"

"Bayangkan, jika anda memiliki seorang asisten pribadi yang siap kapanpun kita mau. Dia terbentuk dari keinginan kita sendiri dan sangat patuh pada kita. Asalkan kita menghendaki kemampuan yang mereka miliki, saya yakin mereka dapat melakukan apa saja! Mulai dari bisnis sampai kemampuan terapi untuk anda"

Sesorang menanggapi "Kenapa harus _'jika saya yang mengijinkan'_?"

Tn. Zhoung Wei lantas berseru "Karena kita yang memberi bentuk padanya, dia sudah ada dalam diri kita sejak lahir, tapi tidak memiliki bentuk. Kita sebenarnya bisa memberi mereka wujud apapun yang kita mau, kecuali bentuk _spritual_. Baik manusia, hewan, ataupun benda yang kita sukai semuanya bisa. Kita bahkan bisa memberikan mereka kemampuan sesuai keinginan kita. Asalkan kita menghendakinya"

"Sejatinya makhluk seperti apa Jessica itu, apakah bisa dikategorikan sebagai makhluk halus?" tukas salah satu audiens

Beberapa orang yang hadir disana lantas terbahak sesaat, termasuk sang pembicara "Kurasa, makhluk halus sekalipun tidak akan mau jika harus disuruh ini-itu tanpa memberikan manfaat apapun padanya. Anda sendiri mungkin akan beranggapan _gila_ jika mau diperbudak tanpa imbalan, apalagi makhluk halus. Jadi silahkan anda pikir sendiri jawabannya"

Sedetik kemudian ada satu orang lagi yang berdiri untuk bertanya "Anda tadi mengatakan bahwa saya bisa membentuk Jessica saya dalam wujud apapun, bisakah saya memberi dia wujud seperti mendiang Ibu saya?"

Beberapa audiens tediam, iba mendengarnya.

Bahkan aku, rasanya jantungnku seperti berhenti berdetak untuk sedetik. Aku mematung. Buku yang kuletakkan diatas pahaku kucengkram erat.

"Tentu saja, bisa. Artis yang anda idolakan sampai orang yang telah meninggalpun bisa" jawab Tn. Zhoung Wei, memberikan bonus senyum di akhir

Sedikit harapan kulabuhkan pada buku yang kugenggam ini. Aku menghela napas, kupikir buku ini memberikan solusi atas rasa kehilanganku, aku ingin Shixun hadir kembali, walau dalam bentuk imajiner sekalipun.

"Aku akan membuatnya, menjadi wujud Shixun yang telah hilang. Kini dia akan hadir kembali dalam bentuk imajinerku, menjadi teman disaat aku kesepian. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk segera mewujudkannya"

.

.

 **TBC**

Masih ada yang ingat dengan Jessica method yang pernah booming beberapa tahun silam?

Saya akan menggunakan sebagian metode tersebut untuk cerita saya.

Sekarang memang tidak begitu jelas, chapter depan yang akan menjawab segala pertanyaan readers.

Dan seluruh konflik disini saling memiliki keterkaitan. Jadi mohon ditunggu untuk kelanjutannya. Karena saya sendiri juga bertempur dengan tugas-tugas dan kewajiban saya sebagai siswa.

 **Terimakasih telah membaca dan sampai bertemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya.**


End file.
